


Pleasure at His Fingertips

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Merthur Works [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "We are NOT using magic to have sex, Arthur! Forget it!"





	Pleasure at His Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by starshaping, and specified to be nsfw, and prompted and filled on my nsfw blog.

“We are  _ not _ using magic to have sex, Arthur! Forget it!”

Arthur reached out, and grabbed Merlin’s upper arm, pulling him back onto the bed.

“Why not? Think of all the things you could do!” he insisted, getting Merlin onto his back, and kneeling over him. 

“All the things I could do?” Merlin asked, his voice almost hysterical. “You do remember how it was you found out about my magic in the first place, don’t you?”

Grimacing, Arthur was never sure if he wished to forget that. It was...memorable, to be sure. But he still wasn’t sure who had been worse to deal with, his council of lords, about the issue of appointing Merlin as court sorcerer to avoid his execution, or the masons, who had been incredibly upset and angered by the damage to the castle.

“You have better control during pleasure now,” he said, smoothing his hands of Merlin’s chest. “And even losing control like that, you didn’t hurt me.”

Merlin slapped his hands away. “Just because my magic hasn’t hurt you before doesn’t mean it can’t,” he huffed, glaring as Arthur’s hands returned seconds later. “I don’t want to test that theory by trying to use magic when it’s already hard enough to control it.”

Arthur, leaned down, and pressed kisses along Merlin’s left shoulder. “Please?”

“No, you great prat.”

Arthur made a grumbling sound, and then sucked at that spot right next to Merlin’s collarbone. He earned a breathy sound, and Merlin’s hands coming to rest lightly on his back.

“That’s not fair,” Merlin said, arching his head back further.

Pressing kisses along his throat, Arthur slid one hand down to toy with a nipple. Merlin’s fingers dug into his back, and he moaned quietly.

“Just let your magic go,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear. “See what it does. You know it follows your intentions. Imagine what it could do.”

Merlin gasped, and tossed his head to the side, as Arthur bit gently on his neck, and pinched his nipple.

“Absolutely not! I’m the one who’ll have to clean up whatever chaos it makes!”

Arthur kissed along his shoulder again, sliding his hand down that arm, until he clasped Merlin’s hand, and then pinned it by his head.

“You won’t destroy the room again. You have better control than that,” he said softly, leaning back to watch the heaving of Merlin’s chest.

It never ceased to amaze him how quickly Merlin became aroused. He was already hard. 

“You are asking me to let go and stop controlling it,” Merlin hissed, squirming under him, as Arthur pinched his nipple again. 

“You’re not going to destroy the walls again,” Arthur said, reaching up and thumbing at Merlin's lips. “Even when you were drugged last month, and had no control, you didn’t do anything more destructive than knocking those bastards back a few yards.”

“Arthur, you are asking for trouble!” Merlin said, looking down and breathing heavily, as Arthur lowered his mouth to a nipple. 

“Yes, I am,” Arthur said with a grin, before closing his mouth over Merlin’s nipple, and sucking lightly.

Merlin arched his back, and squirmed again, his hands clutching at the sheets. “No.”

Arthur hummed, and let his teeth drag over the hardened nipple, as he released it. “ _ Please? _ ” 

Shifting his hands to grip Arthur’s back again, as he settled against him, Merlin made a plaintive sound.

“You’re cheating,” he whined. 

Arthur rolled his hips against him, loving the feel of Merlin’s hardened cock pressing against him, even if he himself wasn’t hard yet. One day he would try and figure out why Merlin was so easily aroused, he was sure it was probably due to his magic. Most unusual things about Merlin were because of his magic, in the end.

Pressing their lips together in a quick kiss, Arthur nudged Merlin’s nose with his own.

“You know I’d never let you do anything you’re truly uncomfortable with,” he said softly, pressing their foreheads together.

Merlin groaned. “You bastard.”

Arthur smiled, still rolling his hips, and watching Merlin writhe under him.

“We both know you’re more at ease when you stop controlling your magic so tightly,” he said, bumping his nose again, before nipping at his bottom lip, and kissing him more forcefully.

The world turned, and then Merlin was looking down at him, his cheeks flushed. 

“What would I even do?” he asked, shuffling back, tugging off Arthur’s sleep pants, and shucking his own.

Arthur made a pleased sound when he returned, and pressed against him, his skin hot, and his cock already leaking. Unable to stop himself, he reached down, thumbing at the moisture at the head, and drinking in the way Merlin’s face contorted in pleasure.

“That’s the point,” he said. “You magic could do anything.”

Merlin knocked his hand away. “We’ve talked about that reckless streak of yours,” he complained.

Arthur grinned up at him. “You’d never hurt me.”

“My magic might.”

Arthur chuckled, shifting and stretching out under him. “You are your magic, Merlin. Your magic is you.”

Merlin averted his eyes, but not before Arthur saw a flash of gold. Satisfied, he let his hands rest on whatever part of Merlin he could reach.

“Magic or no magic,” he said softly, “just let go. I don’t like seeing you hold back when we’re together.”

Huffing, Merlin gestured to the right, and a vial of oil flew through the air to his hand. 

As always, the sight of magic made Arthur’s heart race, even more than it already was. Even though he no longer feared it, he could never grow accustomed to the sight. Not even now that he was beginning to crave it.

Instead of pouring the oil into his hand, Merlin uncorked the vial, his eyes glowing gold as he gestured his other hand over the vial. Arthur watched with wide eyes, as the oil floated out of the vial, and seemed to form a glowing spiral in the air.

“What are you doing to it?” he asked, trying to ignore the way his cock swelled further at the sight of his magic. That was something he was still trying to deny happened, and thankfully, Merlin was distracted.

“I don’t know,” Merlin said, his cheeks still flushed, his breathing still rapid, but his eyes distant. “I’m letting the magic guide me. I’m letting go. Like you wanted.”

Arthur nodded, watching as Merlin reached up, letting some of the oil touch his fingers. His breath seemed to hitch in his throat, and his eyes widened, as he stared at his fingers. He looked past them to Arthur, and the oil still floating in the air moved to the side, as Merlin leaned forward.

The moment he touched Arthur, it was like his hand was pushing heat into him. He drew one fingertip across Arthur’s chest, and the line of oil that trailed it made his skin tingle and throb. Heat rushed downwards, and his cock started aching.

Making a startled sound, he arched his back, pushing his chest up, as Merlin continued to trail his fingers over it, spreading the oil, until he was shuddering from the feeling.

“Good?” Merlin asked breathlessly.

Arthur tried to speak, but all that came out was a wordless garble, as Merlin’s fingertips massaged the oil into his skin. Feeling delirious, he grabbed Merlin's wrist, and dragged his hand until his fingers were brushing a nipple, already hard and aching to be touched. When the oil on Merlin's fingers coated it, he arched his back off the bed, groaning and clutching at the sheets. Pleasure pulsed through him, and he tossed his head to the side.

“If you could see yourself right now,” Merlin breathed.

Arthur watched through heavy lids, as Merlin reached out, and collected more of the floating oil on his fingertips.

Before Merlin even touched him again, Arthur moaned, gasping for air in anticipation.

Merlin touched his sternum, and then started trailing his fingers down. Arthur gasped, his body tingling and trembling, shaking from more pleasure than he’d ever felt before. Barely aware, he was moaning, and shifting, breathing faster and faster as Merlin’s fingers descended, bumping over his navel, and moving lower.

The pleasure was overwhelming, and before he knew what was happening, it surged through him. Tossing his head back, and arching his back off the bed, he found release, moaning Merlin’s name, his entire body shaking.

It took time before he relaxed again, and when he did, he found Merlin looking at him with wide eyes. Still gasping, he looked down in shame. Merlin’s fingers were barely below his navel. His cock hadn’t even been touched.

Merlin followed his gaze, and withdrew his touch in shock.

“Well that was over quickly,” he said, looking at his hand, and rubbing the oil between his fingertips.

Arthur’s face burned. “I can’t be blamed for what your magic does to me!” he hissed.

“You wanted my magic,” Merlin muttered, looking over to the floating oil again with a considering expression.

There was no way Arthur could deny that. Nor could he deny the way his pulse rose again as Merlin collected more of the floating oil on his fingertips.

He met Arthur’s gaze again, and raised an eyebrow. “Turn over.”


End file.
